1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for processing high speed data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional computer system, such as found at a computer server connected to a distributed computer network, is configured to process high volumes of data from a source that generates a continuous data stream, the data is typically first written to a magnetic disk and then read from the magnetic disk. The data read from the magnetic disk is then processed and the processed data is written back to the disk. This conventional data processing method limits data processing speeds based on the write and read times for storage media, such as magnetic disks. For high speed data processing applications, this limit on processing capability is disadvantageous.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for processing high speed data.
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for processing data. In a particular embodiment, the method includes receiving data to be processed from a network communication channel, storing the received data to be processed in memory based files at a computer memory that is local to and directly coupled to a processor via a high-speed memory bus, processing the received and stored data at the processor to produced processed data, compressing the processed data using a data compression software routine resident at the computer memory to produce processed and compressed data, and storing the processed and compressed data at a computer disk storage unit.
In another particular embodiment, the system includes a data processing device receiving input data to be processed and a dynamic computer memory directly coupled to the data processing device via a high-speed memory bus. The input data to be processed is communicated over a network communication channel. The dynamic computer memory includes memory based files storing the input data to be processed. The dynamic computer memory includes memory resident compression logic to compress output data that is produced by the data processing device after processing the input data.